In prior copending application Ser. No. 240,802, filed Sept. 6, 1988, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,827, applicant describes the discovery that by exposing cured polyimide foam to an atmosphere of steam under appropriate time-temperature conditions a non-flexible, non-resilient recurable cellular material is formed.